Jurassic Park: The Hunt For Survival
by RainbowTurbz
Summary: 1 year after Jurassic Park was abandoned, The people of Costa Rica become worried that the dinosaurs may somehow come to their land and to others as well. John Hammind gets a team of Scientists, Hunters, and some old friends including Robert Muldoon, who has been in the hospital for 5 months, to get rid of as many dinosaurs as they can before someone gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Park Warden

_Kenya, Africa_

" Robert?... Robert Muldoon?…"

Robert awoke from the male voice calling his last name. He sat up, rubbed his hand on his face and opened his eyes.

"Good afternoon Robert… Long time no see."

The voice was an old man in white clothing. He had a white beard and a white hat. he also had a cane with a real life amber stone with a mosquito inside of it on the top. Robert knew who this man was.

It was his old boss Mr. John Hammond.

"John?…" Robert asked confused. He hasn't seen John in about 5 months. Well, of course Robert was in a coma for that period of time and just woke up 2 weeks ago.

"yes Robert it's me." John answered with a smile on his face.  
"I see you're doing better then the last time I saw you.." he said =looking at Robert's scars

Robert stared at him for a moment "why the bloody hell are you here?"

John sat in a chair next to Robert and chuckled "well, I wanted to visit my old game keeper… and… I need to ask you something.."

"what is it?"

John smile turned into a serious frown.

"Well.. I'm facing a problem. the people in Costa Rica are worried about the dinosaurs attacking their told me I have to get rid of them- either relocate or killing them and since you know so much about raptors, I was wondering when you get better…."

He leaned a little closer to Muldoon

" …Will you be willing to come back?"

Robert froze.

He saw all those memories flashing back… meeting John for the first time… trying to save the gate keeper, the power shutting down, the raptor attack, Everything he saw in the park…. It was all an old memory.. he didn't know if he wanted to go back. If he did he could die but if he didn't what would he do now?

John waved his hand in front of Robert's face rapidly "helooo? Earth to Robert!"

"huh?" Robert regained his focus on John who was chuckling at him. He .

"Would you be the park warden again?" John repeated slowly.

At that moment everything was silent.. it took Robert a while to answer

"sure…" Robert nodded "just give me a couple months and I'll meet you in Costa Rica.."

John smiled "I'm glad you agreed…" he looked at his watch in surprise "oh! I have to go! My daughter is coming over with the kids!" he started to walk out the door then stopped "see you in Costa Rica." He chuckled and left the hospital room.

Robert sighed and looked at his bandaged scars "just one more surgery and I'm out of here…"

Robert laid down on the bed and sighed.

"I'll be there before you know it John.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Old friends and New friends

_Costa Rica,___

_1 month later._

"We are now landing in Costa Rica thank you for flying with us!"

Muldoon sighed and got up from his seat with his suitcase.

All of his injuries had finally been cured and he went to Costa Rica just like he promised. He didn't know exactly what he meant by "relocating" the dinosaurs.

Muldoon got off the plane and arrived at the airport where he saw Hammond walking towards him. "Robert! Good to see you again!" John laughed as he shook Robert's hand. Robert smiled. He then saw that John wasn't alone.

Right behind him was a woman in her late 20's hiding behind him like a little girl would when meeting a stranger.  
John looked at Robert. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You look confused..". Robert stepped a little closer to the woman which made her jump back a little. "Who's that?" he asked pointing at the woman. John turned around and chuckled "oh, I almost forgot."

He went behind the woman and slightly pushed her towards Muldoon.

The woman had brown hair that was put up in a pony tail. She also had brown eyes and her skin was tan. She was wearing a green button up shirt with the bottom ends tied to her waist. Under that was a dark gray tank top. She had camouflage jeans, black boots and to top it off she wore a khaki colored safari hat.

"Robert, this is Rita Johnson, our current Park Warden. She was taking your place while you were gone." John patted Rita's shoulders slightly.

Robert nodded "I see…."

He was silent for a moment before putting his hand up offering a hand shake "nice to meet you Ms. Johnson. I'm Robert. Robert Muldoon." he said smiling.

Rita was silent for a minute and shook his hand nervously "H-Hi.." she greeted him quietly.

John smiled "you have to get used to Ms. Johnson she's not that used to being introduced to the opposite sex. She did the same thing when I met her as well." He laughed.

Rita laughed nervously then glared at John. He smiled

"well, now lets get going!"

Soon after, they arrived in a helicopter with some people in it. There were some familiar faces that Robert knew well.

In the helicopter were Dr. Malcolm, the mathematician, Dr. Henry Wu, one of the scientists from the island, and to his surprise, Ellie Sattler was there too.

When Robert, John, and Rita got inside the helicopter there wasn't enough seats, so Rita decided that to sit on the floor with her arms around her legs.

And soon enough the helicopter took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Costa Rica_

_Inside the Helicopter _

The helicopter was silent for a moment.

"so umm…. Who-who are um.. those two?..?" Rita whispered to john while pointing at Ellie Sattler then Ian Malcolm.

"Well, Rita this is Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm they will be helping us for a few months" John said

Ellie and Ian both waved at Rita.

Another moment of silence

"so how is everyone?" Dr. Wu asked wanting to break the awkward silence

"Allan and I broke up" Ellie sighed

"What?" Ian said with disbelief "what happened?"

"Well, he didn't want to have kids and… well, it just wasn't working out so.. yeah"

"Speaking of relationships I got a new girlfriend" Ian said proudly

"Really? What's her name?"

"Sarah, Sarah Harding."

"Oh, well, congratulations!" John smiled

Everyone on the helicopter was talking except for Rita and Muldoon.

Muldoon was looking out the window his eyes locked on the sea 100 feet below them. Although it made him feel a little uneasy, he felt relaxed by the beautiful view.

Rita was still on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs. She felt very nervous about this trip. She knew her best friend Milo was coming but she only knew two people on the helicopter and one of them she just met. But, for some reason she couldn't stop staring at Muldoon. It could've been for many reasons.. But she didn't know why.

'Maybe it's the length of his pants..' Rita thought. She then shook her head in disgust 'really?, are you kidding me?'

Robert glimpsed over at Rita. Rita looked away from him quickly. 'Oh, god. Please don't notice me looking at him!' she thought.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked

Rita looked at him " w-what? Oh, Y-yeah I'm- I'm fine.. Yep.. Fantastic heh.. heh…." she stuttered. She turned away, slapped her hand on her face and looked back at him. 'great, now I got to talk to him..' she though

"so.. John told me you're the current game warden.."

"y-yeah.. that's me.."

Robert looked at her then at john 'THIS is the current game warden?!' he thought.

"So, tell, me.. What do you think of the raptors?" he

Rita looked at Robert. Her face seemed frightened but calm. "The raptors?"

"The raptors..." Robert repeated.

"Um.. t-they don't look…t-too d-dangerous" Rita lied. She really thought they were the most dangerous animals in the park after she had a bad experience with their leader. But she didn't want to bring that up.

Robert scooted to his left and patted to the right "let me show you something.."

Rita got up carefully and sat next to Robert who started unbuttoning his shirt

Ian looked at Robert and Rita confused and pointed at them. "Is he going to?.."

John put his hand on Ian's arm and put it down. "No, no.. He's probably showing her his scars to warn her about the raptors"

Robert opened up his shirt. His whole torso was covered in thick scars. Some were horizontal and some were diagonal. There were probably about ten scars in total. Rita raised her eyebrows

"You know who did this?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Raptors?" Rita guessed

Robert nodded and began re-bottoming his shirt

Rita's eyes became wide with fear. "oh my god…" were the only words she could say

"yep. That's why you shouldn't get too close to one.." Robert said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

Rita put her head down " I-I know.."

"what do you mean?"

Rita sighed.

"Well, w-when I f-first cam her I-I was looking at-at the dinosaurs. I um.. was s-studying their.. b-behavior and well, I went to t-the raptor's who were only in a c-cage at the time… so I sat there…there was this one r-raptor…it was just staring at me… and not doing anything e-else and I heard john calling me s-so turned around… it was nothing major really.. a-and the next thing I know.. I turn around….. and it jumped on the metal bars trying ..t-to kill me… I didn't get h-hurt but…"

Rita took a long pause.

"… It scared me…. I don't like talking about it…"

Robert looked at her. "Figures…"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing.."

Another moment of silence

"So, you're from Africa right?"

"Yes I am" Robert said proudly

"I was in a hunting trip there in 1971 I was in Nairobi." Rita said

"I was in Kenya at that time."

"Yeah, god, I love it there.. It's just so beautiful!"

Robert looked at her confused "you're not stuttering anymore.."

"hm? Oh, that just means I'm used to you."

"what do you mean by 'used to me'?"

"well, we just had a conversation did we not?"

Robert nodded.

John looked at everyone. "Ok, put on your seatbelts it's going to be a little bump-"

Just before he could finish his sentence the Helicopter started shaking a bit.

Everyone put on their seat belts. The only one struggling with the seatbelt was Rita. "Fucking rich people man.." she muttered under her breath. Robert helped her out.

The Helicopter then started to land.

They were finally there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arrival

The helicopter landed slowly on the ground. Robert looked out the window. He saw ten different men surrounding them. one of them bent down a little to avoid the spinning blade and opened the door. Robert was the first one to get out. He looked around. All of the men had rifles in their hands. He started to walk but was stopped by one of the men. Rita came out of the helicopter and put her hand on Roberts shoulder.

"He's with me and John.. so are the others." She said to the men. They nodded in agreement and made a pathway for the others to cross. Robert started to walk forward towards a gas powered jeep but was stopped.

"Ah, finally!" a voice cried out. Rita looked to her left.

Three people waved and ran to them. a white man with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes and a 12 o'clock shadow along with a go-tee stood in front of the other two. He was wearing a work shirt with black jeans and brown shoes.

"I'm Dr. Rodney Davis, but you can call me 'Todd' Paleontologist and Medical Doctor." He put his hand out to Robert who shook his hand. Behind Rodney was another male with dirty blonde hair with blue eyes as well. He had a blue jacket with denim jeans. He also had glasses.

"This is my son Milo.." Dr. Rodney said while patting his hand on Milo's shoulder. Milo looked rather embarrassed. He was always embarrassed when he was with Todd. He was always a flirt since him and his mother got divorced. But Milo didn't worry about it. Rita smiled at Milo. She has known him for a while now, since Junior High.

"well, I guess that's everyon-" Rodney was interrupted by the third person.

" Hey!" a female voice cried. she caught up with the group breathing heavily.

"How come…. I wasn't…. introduced?". The girl was African American with a blue jacket and an orange tank top. She had blue jeans and short black hair with green eyes. "and this is Wendy Stone.." Wendy looked at Rita surprised.

"well, if it isn't Rita Johnson!" Rita looked at Wendy in shock. " Wendy!" Wendy went up to Rita and hugged her.

You see, Rita and Wendy are old college friends. They haven't seen each other for years. Ian clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"well, now that we've all been introduced… I say we should get going.."

"Oh, certainly Dr. Malcolm!" Milo said with a smile on his face he took out a walkie talkie and pressed the button

" the guests are going in. I repeat the guests are going in."

"alright, go ahead" a voice said from the walkie talkie.

Todd got out some keys and walked to the gas jeep. Everyone else followed him. They got into two separate jeeps. In the first one was Todd in the drivers seat, Milo in the front, Robert on the left side on the backseat, Rita in the middle, and Wendy on the right side. In the second jeep John was in the drivers seat, Ian was in the passengers seat and Ellie Sattler and Henry wu in the back. Todd started the first jeep and started driving while the second one followed. Robert looked out the window. Everything in the park was thrashed. The gate was dusty and letters were missing. Milo was also looking at the letters

too.

" .. pa… Jurasspa" he laughed a little.

"Welcome to Jurasspa!" Wendy said impersonating John Hammond. Her and Milo both laughed.

"that.. wasn't funny… it was actually pretty stupid." Rita groaned. The rest of the trip was silent


End file.
